This invention relates generally to new and useful biocidally active compounds. More specifically, it relates to novel 1,3-benzodithiole-2-one and 1,3-benzodithiole-2-thione compounds prepared by an unusual but highly simple and convenient cyclization reaction. In fact, it is due to this synthesis that the numerous derivatives disclosed herein can be obtained so easily and in good yields.
The novel compounds of this invention are useful in treating pests associated with growing plants in order to beneficially enhance the growth and/or yield-potential of said growing plants. This is accomplished by applying a biocidally active amount of the subject compound to soil, seed or the growing plant. The term "pests" as used herein is meant to include plant pests such as weeds and fungi, and animal pests such as arachnids, nematodes, or insects.
The concentration, rate and physical form of the administered compound are determined by the particular application, said application comprising one or more of the following:
(1) herbicidal
(2) fungicidal
(3) acaricidal
(4) nematocidal
(5) insecticidal
Generally, for each particular application, there will be a preferred range with respect to concentration, a preferred amount with respect to rate and a preferred type with respect to formulation.
For purposes of this disclosure and for the sake of convenience and clarity, certain terms used herein are defined as follows:
The phrase "treating pests associated with growing plants" signifies the application of a compound as herein defined to pests associated with growing plants which embraces germinating plants, e.g. seeds, sprouts, seedlings, and fully grown plants. The mode of application will depend on the desired end use. For example, if the treatment is for pre-emergent herbicidal use, the compound will be administered into the soil which contains the growing seeds. In contrast, when used as a post-emergent herbicide, the compound will be applied to the growing plants after seeds have germinated.
When treatment comprises foliar fungicidal application, the compound is administered, as a spray, directly onto the leaves and other above ground portions of diseased plants.
For use as an acaricide, the compound may be applied by contacting the leaves (or plant) directly or as a soil incorporation in the soil where the plant is growing.
For use as a soil or seed treatment fungicide, the compound is usually applied as a seed treatment, or as a drench and/or incorporation to the soil containing the seed or the growing plant.
For use as a nematocide, the compound is normally applied directly as a drench and/or incorporation to the soil containing the growing plant.
For use as an insecticide, the compound is usually applied topically to the above ground portions of infested plants and/or to the soil containing the growing plants.
All of the aforesaid treatments, whatever the objective, have a unitary result. That is, they beneficially enhance or improve the growth and/or yield potential of the treated plant.
The term "biocidally active amount" means an amount of compound which effectively permits the desired objective.